


Nearly Witches (Read: Actually Witches)

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Meetings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro, one day, decides to go to a shoppe to stop his nightmares. In the process, he becomes infatuated with a certain witch.Or;Lance is a witch and Shiro is under his spell.





	Nearly Witches (Read: Actually Witches)

Shiro enters the shoppe hesitantly, a chiming cowbell announcing his entrance. The blackened windows are a sharp contrast to the brightly lit inside. In fact, they let in all the light from outside. He can see people pass the shoppe bright and clear. Odd.

Small orbs of light float around the space. He spots a few other people in the shoppe filled with clutter; an organized mess, his mother would call it. They have specific orbs orbiting around them, picking up charms and other things of the sort to hand to the customers. A bright purple one begins to orbit Shiro and he smiles, albeit wary.

Magic shoppes--also known as Witch's lairs--were a rarity around the world. Most were found in the United States for a reason. It baffles Shiro, but he was once told it was because of the Salem Witch trials. Maybe it was the fact that the country had gotten over that hurdle.

Either way, it's a little strange.

There's a clatter, then meowing. Shiro looks towards the counter of the shop. An ornate door is open and a cat jumps out with something in its mouth, sprinting past Shiro. The shop owner bursts out, witch hat hanging low over his face.

"Blue! Come back here!" 

If a cat could snicker, that's exactly what it did. It pounced on the shelves, things toppling over. Customers duck out of the way and light orbs struggle to hold things still. The shoppe owner pulls out what looks like a plain stick, pointing at falling objects. They remain suspended in air before finally he zaps the cat.

It writhes in midair and the owner sighs, plucking it from its suspension. He takes the thing from its mouth--Shiro can now see it's an elegant wand with a pastel blue and royal blue vines and leaves with a cresant moon at the base--with a scowl.

"Bad. Bad girl," he admonishes before beginning to walk to the back room. He calls over his shoulder, "Hey, ask a fairy, _not the faeries in the back corner_ , for what you need. They'll lead you there."

The heavy door slams and the buyers continue like nothing happened.

"Is that a constant?" He asks a fairy, _not_ faerie. 

The ball on light bobs up and down and a dainty voice says, "Master's familiar is a trouble maker. But she loves Master; he is kind. What would you like?"

"Something to keep nightmares away?" Shiro says. The fairy slowly leads Shiro to a section vaguely named _Kid Stuff, I Guess._ Shiro winces and shakes his head. "No, for adults."

"Only Master can make something for that. Please go to the cash register. I will fetch him." The fairy zooms off and Shiro stares at where she was for a second before weaving through shelves. To his surprise, the witch was already there.

He's sitting on _nothing_ , leaning against _nothing_ like a recliner. His arms are crossed casually clad by a cremé sweater. He wore light gray skinny jeans with one leg a little higher it the air, propped on, once again, _nothing_. No shoes, only socks with Lord Nermal giving the middle finger.

His floppy leather witch hat has a cloudy sapphire sparkling star on a silver string hung from the tip. He wore three leather bracelets on each wrist, all carrying various symbols in different mediums.

The man looks up and Shiro is pinned by deep blue eyes, calculating and critical. The owner gives him a once over before he grins mischievously.

"What do you need, handsome? A love potion, perhaps? Though I doubt you'll ever need such a thing," he drawls, dropping into his feet smoothly. "Betty Boop wouldn't tell me."

"Betty Boop? And no, not a love potion."

"That's her name, yes," he replies with a firm nod. "Now, what do you need that's special order? Is it considered blasphemy within what ever cult and or religion you're in?"

"I don't think so?" Shiro says, rubbing at the back of his neck. The man snorts and for some reason it's cute. He is overall adorable and smells vaguely of guava.

_Whoa, got caught in my thoughts there. What am I here for?_

"Just something for nightmares."

"Oi, that's simple enough." He reevaluates Shiro. "For you, then? PTSD-esque hauntings?" Before Shiro can reply, he continues. "All right. So. You want the package deal? You can avoid attacks all together or just go for the nightmares."

"Just the nightmares, I don't have attacks."

"M'kay." He pulls his wand out of his sleeve and waves it. Random ingredients waft from the back room to the counter, a glittery mint colored aura around them. They drop unceremoniously to the table top. "I'm Lance, by the way."

"Hello, Lan-?" Lance pulls Shiro's hand over what looks like a pink salt mortar. Clever eyes look up at him.

"Yeah, I need a drip of your blood for this. That cool?" He asks with a polite smile.

"Sure."

"Nice. Blue, c'mere." The cat jumps onto the counter, grabbing herbs. "No, no. The agrimony." The cat hisses and Lance scowls. "I'm not stupid, _agrimony_. Anise next. Betony, five leaves, please." 

The cat does as he says, dropping them into the bowl. Lance lets go of his hand--keep your hand there, please--instead cleaning a sewing needle with alcohol. Without warning, he pricks Shiro's index finger and squeezes a drop or two of his blood over the ingredients. The blood turns black.

"You've not a single drop of magic in your family," Lance murmurs, letting go of Shiro. He gratefully takes the alcohol pad Lance offers, wipes his finger, and shoves it into his pocket. Lance waves his hand over the mortar and suddenly all of the herbs are dried up and brittle.

Lance's pupils spark white and he mutters things under his breath, putting cinnamon, calamus, cassia, and myrrh together in a small basalt mortar. They go back to normal and he blinks before beginning to brutally grind the ingredients together. After they are made into fine powder, he pours some sort of oil onto it.

"What's that?" Shiro asks curiously. He's never seen anyone make anything related to magic before. "The oil."

"Naseberry oil," Lance murmurs, mixing them rapidly into a paste. "Better than olive; more potent. And it's good for your skin."

He moves on to grinding the salt mortar parts together. After finished into a fine powder, he pours the paste into it and stirs. The amount of solution decreases immensely and turns thin. Shiro watches in awe as the color changes into a vibrant orange.

Lance opens a smokey quartz dropper and has just enough mixture to fill it. He closes his eyes and chants something in a language Shiro doesn't know and a white line appears on the dropper. Lance twists it until it's sealed then slaps a papyrus label on it. In neat script, it says _Nightmare Ward for Adults._

"Hey, look at me," Lance demands. Shiro jumps at the intensity in his eyes. "Anise is toxic, okay? But my plants are charmed. Just to be safe, make sure to fill the dropper to the white line before drinking. Do this before bed. I'll repeat myself when ringing you up."

Shiro nods. Lance slaps his hand away from the bottle when he reaches out.

"Nuh-uh, not done yet. You need to hang something on your wall." Lance grabs a box from under the counter and opens it. He gestures to the box when he opens it. "Pick a stone for your charm."

It's a small box, until Lance waves his wand, and suddenly it's large and thick with many drawers.

"Take your time," Lance purrs. He sets things up; twine, a wooden frame, what looks like opal beads, and a substance labeled 'Astral plane'.

Shiro really does take his time. So long that he happens to look over his shoulder and see about five customers waiting. Good thing he knows what he wants.

He picks up the stone gently, handing it to Lance. He makes a noise of approval.

"Lazulite? Very pretty and very costly," Lance hums, movements fast and graceful as he weaves a sort of dreamcatcher. He waves his hand, causing the stone to be cut into a shape (" _En cabochon_ ," Lance informs). Then, with precision, he drills holes into evenly sized and distributed on the edges.

He laces thin leather straps into it and interlaces it with the twine. Leather strips hang down, decorated with the opal. Lance places a single drop of the Astral plane liquid onto it and the color becomes saturated throughout. He sighs, cracking his neck.

"You realize this will be expensive, yes?" Lance raises his eyebrows. Shiro nods, bouncing from one foot to the other. "All right then," he twirled his wand and the box becomes palm sized again, "just fair warning."

Lance places the charm into a black bag. He stares at the potion until it begins to bubble then places it into the bag as well. His pupils flash white then to black again.

"Your total is $56,392." Lance smiles innocently and Shiro gapes. "Hey, my dude. The prices of the gems are labeled. Take it or leave it. It's $450 per carat, and it's 118 carats."

Shiro sighs, pulling out his credit card. He's lucky that his grandfather had left him an absolutely amazing inheritance. Lance slides it through thin air and the total comes up on the steampunk designed cash register.

"Ah, wait," Lance says. He waves his hands over the bag and mint smoke sprinkles down on it. Lance looks up at Shiro. "Just needed to add my signature. Anyways, you are _not_ allowed to sue me for anything that goes wrong because that means that _you_ fucked up. Hang this in your room, or any room you sleep in. Take a drop of this before bed, only filled to the white line. Be safe, okay?"

Shiro grunts, placing his credit card back behind his phone case. "Yeah, I got it." Lance hands him the bag without resistance. A gemstone on one of his bracelets catches his attention; it's tinted, very lightly, blue yet kind of opaque. "What kind of stone is that?"

Lance looks down, following Shiro's pointing finger. "Oh, that's milky quartz."

"What about that green one?"

"Tsavorite. You're holding up the line. What's your name, by the way?"

Shiro is suddenly aware of the presences behind him. "My name is Shiro. Do I come back when it's empty?"

Lance nods, then shoos Shiro away. "Have a nice day, Mr. Shiro."

He let's out a string of apologies as he exits the store.

 

Keith looks thoroughly unimpressed when he sees Shiro hanging the charm above the headboard of his bed.

"Really. You think some random hippie-"

"I went to an actual magic shop," Shiro cuts him off, sitting on the bed. He gestures the the bag on his side table and Keith's mouth clicks shut as he stares at it. "I caved, Keith. They're getting worse."

"You went to Lance?" He whispered, gaze hard. "How much fucking money did you spend?" He points to the stone in the charm. "Shiro, that thing is huge! What stone is it?"

"Lazulite-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Shiro, that cost my entire salary, didn't it?!"

He winces with a sheepish smile. "They're getting real bad, Keith, I swear. And I heard that his shoppe is the best."

Keith's face softens and he groans. "God damn it. Yes, he is the best in the business. Top quality gems and shit. But holy crap, Shiro. You couldn't have picked another stone?"

"Like what?"

"Quartz?"

"I'm not a basic bitch." Keith huffs a laugh. "Do you know him?"

Keith scowls a bit. "Yeah. He has that bullshit natural magic. Remember how in alchemy class I tried to make potions? Well, considering only one person had lifeblood magic and the other was half, it was easier for them. Shiro, we have absolutely no magic in us. Lance is a pureblood."

Shiro's eyes widen. "Whoa."

"Yeah. His stuff really works." Keith taps at the earing in his left lobe. "This comes from him. Blue lace agate. It's the same stone he has on his hat. One hundred bucks for quality and the platinum setting."

"I thought it was cloudy sapphire..."

"Like Lance would let that slide? No, he takes pride in what he does." Keith sighs, taking the vial out of the bag; it's still bubbling. "What's this for and why is it so cold?"

"I have to take it before bed to help. He said something about me having no magic in my bloodline so I'm guessing the catcher was to make the effect stronger." Shiro stares at it, a wary feeling settling into his stomach. "I wonder what it tastes like."

"Probably good," Keith muses before tossing the bottle haphazardly to Shiro. "Anyways, you still coming to the market? If we go now, there will most likely be free samples left."

"You know I like going at night, Keith. Besides, they're all magicians. Ain't that big of a deal."

Keith raises an eyebrow but shrugs. "All right. At eight, then?"

"At eight."

 

Despite the gathering starting at 3 in the main pavilion lawn, it was still bustling with life, kids and adults alike. Sparks were bursting in the air, tricks and mirrors and vendors trying to sell cheap 'magic to everyone present.

Shiro and Keith strolled through, credit cards in wallets. A few samples were left but only for overpriced food that wasn't even worth trying.

An hour later, both Keith and Shiro had a bag full of faux potions and charms. A medium sized booth caught their attention; there is a crowd circling around it.

They make their way over, Keith shoving through to the front and Shiro trailing behind, apologizing.

When they get there, a woman behind the counter has striking features, all sharp and fearsome. Her eye whites were a glowing yellow, her eyes electric blue with pupils like a cat's. She is curvy, dressed in a skin tight dark blue suit. She's incredibly pale with a light tint of blue to her skin. Even her curly hair was Egyptian blue except for two white tusks curling into it almost seamlessly-

Oh.

"Blue?" He asks tentatively. She throws him a fanged smile.

He's talking to a demon.

Wow.

She looks like she could just... rip his throat out her her claws.

"Shiro," she quite literally purrs. "What are you doing here with all these fake witches?"

"It's fun and cheap," he says with a shrug. "Is your Master here?"

"Yes, he is fetching a potion from the back." She looks at Keith and he visibly jumps. "Who are you?"

"I'm Keith..." He trails off, looking uncertain. "Who are-"

"Found it!"

Lance pops out from a curtain with a triumphant smile. He stands in front of a woman who seems to be patiently waiting in line. His charm on his hat faintly glows, as do the charms on his wrists. The potion is bright pink and thick as he swirls it around.

He looks cute in a galaxy sweater that seems ever changing and, from what he can see, white skinny jeans.

"All right, all right, all right!" He says. "Hold out your hands, Miss."

The chubby woman does so and Lance dips a finger in the potion. It attatches itself to his finger like slime. "Good health for your plant right here," he murmurs, drawing symbols with his finger on her palm. His pupils turn white and glow as he chants something. Shiro's eyes lock on the plant; it begins to burst with strawberries and her mouth drops.

As does everybody else's.

"How much do I have to pay?" She asks.

Lance shrugs. "Nothing. It's fine, really. I love coming to these things."

She stares at him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. In the dim lighting, his blush is still visible.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime!" He waves. Keith pushes his way to the front. Protests ring out but he ignores them. Once again, Shiro follows. 

Keith ducks his head. "Are you selling anything?"

"...Mullet?" Lance asks, squinting. When Keith doesn't respond, he pulls out his wand and waves it. A mint green hand made of smoke nudges his face upwards. A gasp rings through the crowd.

"Hey!" Keith shouts, flushing as the hand disappears. "You didn't need to get all Hocus Pocus on me."

"What're you doing here?" He slips the wand back up his sleeve as he smirks. "Your alchemy career not going anywhere?"

"No, but my chemistry one is," he snarls. Lance raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Not my fault the teacher thought I was cheating twenty-four seven," he says flippantly. "But seriously. These are magicians, not witches. Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here, you fu-"

"Hi, Lance," Shiro says meekly. He keeps his eyes on the what he thinks is a moonstone necklace hanging from Lance's neck. "Long time no see."

"Shiro, hey," he says, a grin in his voice. "Come closer; lean across the counter."

There's something so entirely enchanting about Lance that he doesn't question it, stepping in front of Keith. Keith let's out an indignant grunt.

"Yes?" He stares down at the counter 

He feels a finger under his chin, tipping his head up. It forces him to look into Lance's eyes.

They're so _blue_.

"What color do you bleed?" He says softly, his voice smooth. "Have you ever heard that saying?"

"No," he breathes.

Lance smiles wickedly, then a sudden prick to his finger. He looks down as Lance squeezes blood--a lot of it, actually--into a vial that looks like it's for drawing blood. Shiro gapes at him as the wound closes.

"My mother was an enchantress witch," he supplies. "Father was a witch, too. I have a certain-" he pauses, looking at Shiro intensely, "-allure. Don't feel bad about it."

Shiro swallows audibly and it has Lance laughing softly. He has a lovely laugh, really.

"This," he holds up the vial, capping it, "is a way for me to tell how you're feeling. Currently, that is, without me making a charm specifically for you."

Lance chants something, waving a hand in front of the vial. It turns to a swirl of blush pink and light orange. Lance looks at Shiro curiously.

"You're embarrassed and confused? From what?"

"How do you know?"

Lance rolls his eyes with a sigh. He tosses the vial at Shiro--thank God he catches it--and another floats through the air. He grabs Blue's hand, uses her claw to prick himself, and bleeds into the vial.

Which is unexpected.

His blood is white.

"What the _f-"_

"Hush!" Lance hisses, then chants the same spell he did for Shiro . His blood doesn't change color. "I can't do it on myself, which sucks, because sometimes I can't deal with my emotions. But I can read the colors. You, sugar pie, are embarrassed." Lance glances at Shiro's vial. A smattering of yellow swirls. "And pleased."

Shiro swallows and smiles shakily. "O-oh."

" _Ay papí_ ," the pink in the blood increases, "just bring that vial to the shoppe tomorrow and I'll make you a mood necklace. If you want to, that is."

"Yeah, sure. It would look pretty neat."

"Neat?"

"Neat."

"Oh my God," Lance snorts, cackling. "Jesus, Shiro. _Neat_."

His blood is even pinker than his cheeks.

"No," Keith starts, standing beside Shiro. "You will absolutely not flirt with my ex."

"How the fudge nuggets am I flirting?" Lance asks, scowl in place. He says something and suddenly Keith's hand is thrusting forward over another vial. He can't seem to move as Lance repeats the process that he did with Shiro. The blood turns green and Keith turns hot red.

"Okay, listen here, you fucking ass-"

"Language," Lance sings playfully. "Who are you jealous of?"

"No-one! You're a phony!"

Lance snorts again, capping Keith's vial and shoving it at him. "Sure, Samauri. Bye now." He winks at Shiro. "Bye, _Shiro_. Make it home nice and safe."

Keith drags Shiro off by his hand, rushing out of the market. Lance's chiming laugh is still heard until they turn a corner. They walk back to the house, not saying a word until their apartment door is closed and locked.

"So were you jealous of Lance?" Shiro asks with a grin. Keith rolls his eyes. 

"No. You and I broke up for a reason. No longer interested."

"So you were jealous of me." His smile turned brighter.

Keith flushes heavily, hissing out, "I wasn't!"

"Okay, Keith. Sure. I completely believe you," he pushes past a fuming Keith into his room. "You totally weren't. I'm going to bed; see if his product really works."

"Fuck off."

Shiro snickers to himself, closing the door behind him. He places his bag in the corner if the room then puts the vial in his side table by the bed.

After a quick shower, he sits on the edge of the bed. A cautious look to the bottle before he opens it, fills it with the potion, and squirts it into his mouth.

Blueberries?

Shiro smacks his lips as he closes the bottle. Approximately twenty seconds later, he slumps forward and passes out, still upright.

Someone's shaking his shoulders. His eyes snap open revealing a concerned Keith. He blinks a few more times; he's not laying down.

"Are you okay?" Keith asks. "You were sleeping. As you were sitting up."

"I honestly feel great!" Shiro shouts, standing suddenly. He really does and it's the first time since he's gotten back. "Keith! Holy ass!"

"Not concerned about the sleeping situation, huh."

"Nope! Let's go to Lance's!"

 

Maybe Shiro makes sure to look good today. Who knows?

Maybe Keith makes sure he looks good. Who knows?

Shiro does.

The both of them have their blood vials in their hands. Keith's is a dull gray while Shiro's is bright purple and yellow. Lance is behind the register, speaking to a woman. Even from across the shop, his eyes reflect the sun amazingly. Shiro stands behind the woman, Keith next to him.

"- is trash, ma'am. It won't work with what you want."

"Excuse me? I can get any other witch to do this for me."

"Excuse me?" Lance snaps back. "Will any other witch be able to get that to work? No! I understand wanting something to look nice; really, I do. Which is why I'm telling you iron would work better, plus I can make it look like platinum!"

"But I want yellow gold!"

"So? I want to be held down and kissed senseless by a very hot guy that I recently met but guess what? We don't always get what we want. Now," Lance takes a deep, steady breath. He is rubbing small circles in a charm bracelet. He's only wearing one today. "Can you please leave? Go to another witch's lair and have that set in gold. Then come back to me when it does not work."

The woman turns on her heel, long black hair flowing behind her as she exits. Keith whistles lowly.

"Jeez."

"Oh, hey. Space Daddy and Mullet Man. What can I do for you?" Lance smiles, eyelids low. Shiro gnaws on the inside of his cheek, trying to lessen the overbearing grin threatening to take over his face. He steps forward, leaning across the counter daringly and resting his forearms on it. Lance simply raises an eyebrow.

Keith makes a vaguely disgusted noise, standing to Shiro's right. "We're here for the mood necklace thing."

"All right," Lance says. He waves his hand and a velvet box appears in front of Shiro, the size of a large purse. "Pick a metal for the setting and maybe a chain if you don't want leather. Please no gold."

It opens, revealing several types of metal. Keith picks titanium while Shiro picks tungsten.

"Pick a stone, any stone! It doesn't matter what."

The large box full of mineral appears again. Shiro gets sidetracked when Lance's bracelet catches the light. "What stone is that?"

"Blue haüyne" Lance replies. "Very rare."

Keith squints. "The cut is terrible."

"Do your research before you judge this gem. Five carats, Keith. And it's cut. Now, anyways, pick."

"What about those beads around it?" Shiro asks. Lance's mouth flattens.

"Williamsite. Please pick."

Keith ends up choosing a deep red one carat garnet. Shiro hums a bit before looking up at Lance sheepishly.

"I don't know."

"Prehnite. Facet cut. Hand it to me." His voice is a tad harsh and a bit snippy.

"You on your period or something?" Keith asks as Shiro hands Lance the stone. "And I doubt you can facet that. How'd you even manage to get a blue one."

Lance ignores him, clapping his hands twice in quick succession. The stone is cut nicely into a heart shape along with Keith's. Blue scampers around the corner, leather strips and clear tubes in her mouth. Lance's eyes pretty much scream  _I'm in a bad mood right now so please stop fucking talking._

"Please give me the blood." Shiro and Keith silently hand him the vials. He makes quick work, carefully picking up the gemstones and metal. Pieces of it fall off, creating a setting. He waves his fingers and the metal wraps around the stone delicately with a shining loop at the end. He does the same to Keith's necklace, then loops the leather around each, metal clasps attatched.

Quickly, uses an eye dropper to fill the tiny tubes with their respective blood. Another snap and the tubes are curved around the stone gracefully. The ending result is beautiful, swirling, glittering colors around rare and gorgeous gemstones.

Lance's eyes flash white before he mutters, "Five-hundred even," placing the two necklaces in separate velvet bags.

Shiro watches as Lance bites his bottom lip. His cheeks are flushed and he's definitely avoiding eye contact. He's absently aware that Keith is paying.

"What's wrong?" He asks after a beat. Lance's nose twitches as he swipes Keith's card before handing it back to him.

"Nothing," he says curtly. He rubs his bracelet again, then his necklace. "Sillimanite."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Okay, it's none of your business." Lance scowls at them. "Buh-bye."

Shiro reaches out to touch him but a volt of electricity goes through his arm when he grabs Lance's wrist. He hisses, pulling it to his chest. Lance's mouth pops open, eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, oh my God, Shiro, I really didn't mean, witch's emotions are weird like that, Jesus Chr-"

"It's okay," Shiro says with a weak grin. "In exchange for my emotional distress, I request that you, uh, tell me what's up."

Lance narrows his eyes before sighing. His cheeks flare up again as he whispers, "Blue, tell them."

The pastel blue cat jumps onto the counter. She opens her mouth, "Witches get horny on full moons. But Master doesn't have someone to sate him. So he's a little, you know... frustrated. Sexually."

"I'm not in heat!" Lance snaps at Keith, who had opened his mouth. He ends up smirking instead. "I'm sorry I've been so... rude." His entire face is red at this point as he covers his face with a whine.

Keith snorts a laugh, "You poor little thing. A constant boner?"

"Ok, first off, I'm bigger than you. Everywhere," Lance says, hands flying from his face. Keith opens his mouth to protest. "Remember when our class was being weird as Hell and we all showed our dicks in the locker room?" Keith flushes, glowering at Lance. "Yeah. Don't look at me like that."

Shiro coughs to cover up his laugh.

"Second, no, I don't have a constant boner." Lance walks out from behind the counter. He's wearing what looks like daisy dukes and a loose white tank top; he has amazing legs. "I just get really, really hot. Like, God damn heat flashes. I'm too young to get hit with menopause, man."

"Did you tuck?" Keith asks, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

Lance shrugs. A light sheen of sweat covers him until he rubs on his charm. It disappears. "Well, yeah."

"Does that cool you down?" Shiro asks. Lance nods slowly, but the blush deepens. "How?" Lance mumbles something, and Shiro raises an eyebrow. Lance's face is now a burnt sienna.

He groans out, "I have a piercing... down there. They're magically connected or whatever." He crosses his arms, mouth in a pout. The same leather hat, a moon hung at the tip with constantly changing hues of gray. 

_He's so God damn **attractive.**_

"A little TMI," Keith says, grabbing the bag from the counter. Lance walks back behind it, a corner of his lips quirking into a smile. "What?"

"You get flustered pretty easily," Lance comments. "It's kind of cute."

"You shut your whore mouth."

"I'd rather open it for you, sweetheart." Lance winks and laughs at Keith's sneer.

"So, who is this man that you want to make-out with?" Shiro says casually, blinking innocently.

Lance bites his bottom lip before mumbling, "I dunno."

"You don't know."

"Yup," he says, popping the 'p'. "I've no idea. Why do you ask, Takashi?"

A heavy blush, "No, let's not do that."

"Do what,  _Takashi?"_

"For the love of  _God-"_

"Stop," Keith deadpans, casting a disappointed look in Shiro's direction. "This is flirting."

"I dunno, Keef," Lance says, lips curling into a mischevious smile. "I think Takashi should be proud of his name. Pretty hot on a sexy specimen like himself."

"Laying it on heavy, huh."

"Always and forever."

_He called me sexy. Am I a teenager again? I'd like to make a return on these emotions._

"Oh, hey, check it out!" Shiro's thoughts are halted when Lance swings a leg into the air. His legs have to be in a split. "I'm wearing heelies!"

"For shit's sake," Keith mumbles, "put your leg down."

"You just don't appreciate the skill needed to work these," Lance huffs, putting his leg down. He ducks behind the counter for a moment, shifting, before he steps back out. There are wheels under the heels of his feet. "All the hoes want my heelies. They light up."

"Wow," Shiro says with a snort. "There goes all of the attraction I've ever felt towards you."

Lance grunts, "That's a lie and we both know it. I'm a hecking God."

"Incorrect."

"Quite the opposite."

"Fake news."

"You can't fight the truth."

"Alternative facts."

"Lying is a sin."

"Shut up!" Keith grunts, rolling his eyes. "Jesus."

Lance stomps his sneakers and they light up neon blue. He runs for a shelf before shifting his weight on his heels. Shiro watches in amusement as Lance weaves in between shelves and customers with ease. He stops in front of Keith.

"Hold your hand out," Lance says, grinning. Keith narrows his eyes but does so. Lance places a small capsule in his hand. "You squeeze it and a message will pop out. You can do it anywhere. Go ahead and try it out."

Keith squeezes then opens his hand palm up. A short explosion of confetti and white powder before a hand, the size of a baby's and made of latex, pops up and flips Keith off. Miraculously, the powder disappears, as does all evidence of the small capsule.

"Oh, fuck you."

"You wish."

"How did you know my first name?" Shiro asks as Lance rolls to stand behind the register. "I never told you."

"Mm, I'm a pureblood. Everyone kind of has, like, a tag on them? For instance, I know Keith's middle name is Kaleb. He doesn't tell anyone because it would stir up a lot of problems, is what I'm guessing." Lance shrugs with a smirk, "It's a gift."

"A pretty useless one," Keith mumbles. Lance waves his hand and snorts when Keith's head pushes into the glossy wooden floor. 

"Ha, karma is a bitch."

"Let me up!" Keith shouts, slamming his palm against the floor. His ass is up in the air and Shiro is trying really hard not to laugh.

"You gotta apologize, dude," Lance drawls. He smiles sweetly at Shiro. "It's an apology spell. All he has to do is say sorry."

"Oh really?" Shiro says, placing his bent elbow on the counter and propping up his chin. "Sounds easy enough. But then again..."

"It's Keith," Lance nods. He keeps a straight face, voice genuine as he says, "I'm kidding. He's a good guy and he didn't mean it."

"Y'all talk about me as if I'm not fucking here," Keith mumbles. "Sorry about the insult. I'm sure it helps in some instances."

Keith sighs ad he stands, cracking his neck. He grins warily at Lance, expression sheepish.

"Seriously, sorry."

"Wasn't a big deal, anyways." Lance waves him off then yawns. He looks over Shiro's shoulder then raises an eyebrow. "Look who's back." Back to Shiro, "Wanna go on a date?"

Shiro inhaled roughly, causing him to cough violently. He stares at Lance's amused expression through teary eyes as he wheezes out, "Wha?"

"Yes or no question," Lance says the same time Keith says, "He'd love to."

Shiro nods, gulps down more coughs. "That... Sounds great. Yeah."

Lance twirled his finger in the air and Shiro watches as a phone number appears on his arm in glittery mint green script. 

"Call me, maybe." Shiro feels a push on his side by an invisible source and assumes it's Lance. He steps away from the counter and the same woman from before walks to the counter. She looks contrite. Keith gestures subtly for them to head to the door. "Bye, guys."

"I'm, uh, sorry. You were right; the kind of magic isn't compatible with gold."

"No shit," is the last thing Shiro hears Lance say as they exit the store.

Keith nudges Shiro as they walk to his car. "Congrats on baggin' that piece of ass."

"You're making me uncomfortable."

"Please, like you aren't excited as Hell to text him."

Shiro doesn't bother to respond; the blinding grin on his face is answer enough.


End file.
